Victorious Age Play Stories
by selbel143
Summary: This will be a lot of diffrent age play stories.
1. Chapter 1

**This story just came to me, and I thought it was a cute idea. This story contains age play. I am thinking this might just be a couple of different one shots, but I don't know. Let me know what you think! **** Also I should have a new chapter up for all three of my other stories. In this one shot, Beck is babysitting Jade, for Tori, also Cat is more normal in this story.**

**Tori's POV **

"Okay I think I packed everything." I hand Beck Jade's diaper bag, I give him a smile, and I go over to Jade, who is sitting on Becks bed. I get down to her level "Mommy's going to go, you be a good girl for Beck." I tell her, she wraps her arms around my neck "Don't weave, mommy" she whispers in my hair, I sigh a little. Jade always get this way when I have to leave, she thinks that I am going to leave, and not come back, just like her actual mom. "Its okay baby girl mommy will only be gone for a little while" I reassure her, she nods, and releases me from the hug. I give Jade a kiss on her nose, and smile at her. I get up from my spot next to Jade, and make my way back over to Beck "Thanks again Beck, it really means a lot to me." I take out my phone, and look at the time." I give Beck a quick hug, and I blow Jade a kiss, and leave.

**Jade's POV**

I watch as Tori, or mommy leaves quickly, I don't want her to leave me here, because I get scared that she not going to come back for me, and I will never see her again. I see Beck make his way over to me, he sits on the bed next to me. "Hey baby girl" I turn to look at him, and give him a slight glare "Only mommy is allowed to call me dat, not you." I say dryly, and turn away, we sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes. "I want to make cookies" I tell him bluntly "I don't think Tori likes you to eat sugar" he tells me. Mommy doesn't really want me to eat a lot of sugar. "Uh huh" I said with a shake of my head, and a pout. "I want to make cookie" I say again "I don't think so, little girl." Beck tells me, with a tap on my nose, I stand up and cross my arms on my chest, and stomp my foot "Well I know one thing, Tori would not stand for that kind of attitude." He says sternly, I bite my bottom lip, Becks right if I had this attitude with mommy, I would be over her knee in no time. "I sowwy" I whisper, he gives me a hug "It's okay" I crawl over to the bag that I packed, and get out the coloring book I brought. I flip to a page that is not colored, I stop at a picture of a cat, I pick out the purple crayon, because it's mommy's favorite color, I start to color the cat.

**Beck's POV**

I lean back on my bed and turn on the TV, to full house, I look over at Jade who is concentrating on the coloring book, while sucking on her thumb, she looks so cute, I think to myself. A few minutes later Jade crawls over to me, I lift so she is sitting next to me "Huwey" Jade said around her thumb, I smile at her. I get up from my spot, and go over to the diaper bag that Tori handed me. In one of the side pockets there is a bottle that is already made. I go back over to Jade, and hand it to her, she take it from me, and crawls back over to the coloring book, and goes back to coloring, and I turn my attention back to the TV. About 15 minutes later I hear Jade start to cry, I go over to her "What the matter Jade?" I asked concerned, she's still crying, but she manages to get out "w-wet" I start to panic. "I can't change you, were not dating anymore, what can I do?" I look at her "Mommy" she cries, I hug her side "I can't call Tori, she busy" I sit there not knowing what to do, and then it hits me "How about I call Cat?" Jade's crying has stop, and turned into a few sniffs, but she nods her head some. I get out my phone and call Cat. "Hey, Cat" I run my hand threw my hair "**Hiiiii Beck"** she said in her normal cheery voice "I was wondering if you could come over, I am babysitting Jade" she stopped me in mid-sentence "**Sure I'll be there in fifteen"** and with that she hung up the phone. I turn to Jade "Cat will be here in fifteen, okay?" she looks at me will somewhat puffy eyes from crying "Otay" she said as she put her thumb back into her mouth. I get a pacifier from the diaper bag, I take Jade's thumb out of her mouth, and replace it with pacifier.

There was a knock at my door, I open the door, Cat is standing outside holding Mr. Purple, she walks into my RV, and goes over to Jade. "Hiiiii Jadey" Cat tells Jade. Jade looks at Cat, and I see her eyes go to Mr. Purple for a brief second, and then she whimper to Cat "wet" I see Cat nod. Cat is actually really good at babysitting care of Jade. I look at them, and they are staring at me, I realize they are waiting for me to leave "I will go get something to drink, do you want anything Cat." I look at her and she smiles "Just the same thing you are" I give a nod of my head, and head out the door, and into my parents' house.

**Cat's Pov**

I set Mr. Purple down on the floor next Jade get the diaper bag that is sitting on Beck bed, I get out the changing mat, and place it on the floor, I lay Jade on it, who is now holding Mr. Purple. I untapped the side of Jade diaper. I finish changing Jade's diaper I lift her off the changing mat, and put it back in the diaper bag. Jade crawls over to the TV, and she is tightly holding Mr. Purple. Beck walks back in he hands me a bottle of water. He sits down on the left to Jade, and I sit on the right. Jade puts her head on my shoulder. When I thought she was starting to fall asleep, I try to take back Mr. Purple, but Jade tightens her grip on him, she sits up and yanks Mr. Purple from my hand

**Beck's POV**

I hear Jade yell "Mine!" I gives Jade a stern look "Jade we do not yell, and if it's Cat's then please give it back to her, please." She glares at me "No!" I raise an eyebrow "What was that?" Jade just continues to glare at me 'No!" she yells at me "Okay, if you don't want to do what I tell you then you can go sit in time out until you decide to follow my rules." I grab her upper arm, and practically drag her into the corner, I take Mr. Purple from her grip, I get down to her level. "Stay here until I get you out, do you understand?" Jade just turns around so she is not looking at me. I sigh and go, sit by Cat, Jade bangs her hand on the wall "Jade stop" I tell her, and she does it again "Jade if you hit the wall again then I will tell Tori when she comes to get you." Jade stops after I said that, Cat leaves after that, Jade was sitting in time out for about ten minutes when I heard her start to snore slightly, I look over and her head is on the wall her eyes are closed, I get up, and walk over to Jade, and lift her out of time out, and lay her on the bed.

**Tori's POV**

I walk up to Beck's RV, I knock on the door, Beck answers the door, and he gives me a smile. I look over his shoulder to see Jade lying on the bed, sleeping. "How was she, she wasn't any trouble?" I turn to Beck "No, trouble at all." He looks at the sleeping Jade. I get the diaper bag. "Again thank you for watching her" I shake Jade some to get her to wake you a little. She opens her eyes a little. "Hey sleepyhead" I tell her softly "Mommy, home?" I lift her onto my hip and she rests her head in my shoulder and clings onto my shirt sleeves. I take her out to my car, and put her into the back seat, and I buckle her up, and go into the driver's seat. I wave to Beck, and back out of the driveway

When we get home I open the car door, I open Jade side, and unbuckle her. I lift her, get the diaper bag, and go inside. I lay her diaper bad in the couch, and take the sleeping Jade up to her room. I put her on the changing table, I go into her closet, and get out a light blue sleeper, I put Jade in it, and I place Jade in her crib. Before I walk out of her room, Jade stands on her knee "Sleep with mommy" she states sleepily as she rubs her eyes. "Just for tonight" I go back over to her, and lift her out of her crib, and take her into my room, I place her in my bed. I get ready for bed. I get in the bed with Jade, I give her a kiss on the back of her head, and I start to fall asleep.

**Here is the first Story! I hoped you guys like it, I should update again this weekend, or this upcoming week! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! I am going to sleep now, it almost 5 in the morning. Please review, it means a lot! Also if you guys have any ideas for stories please let me know**

**Xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Victorious Here is another one-shot. I hope you guys like this! :)**

**Andre's POV**

It was Friday, and it was lunch time for the students at Hollywood Arts; the gang was at their usual table, and Jade was doing more rude than normal, and it was starting to get on Andre's and the others last nerve. He was going to stop her attitude, or at least for a while. Tori opened her mouth to say something but before any sound came out Jade stepped in and said "Shut you fucking mouth Vega I am not in the mood to listen to you speak today." Tori closed her mouth, and I gave Jade a small glare, Jade turn to me. "Stop looking at me Harris." That was is. "Jade, if you want to act like a spoiled 2-year-old brat, then I am going to treat you that way, you act!" I get up from the table, all eyes were on me, I grabbed Jade's upper arm, and haled her throw the hallway and into the music room. I turned and locked the door.

I sat on the piano bench, and I forced Jade over my knee. I rested my hand on her butt. "What the hell Andre, let me the hell up!' She was struggling hard to get away from me, but I was stronger, and wouldn't let her up. "Well you were being rude, and disrespectful to our friend, and acting like a spoiled two year old in despite need of a good spanking, and that's what I am going to do."

I lifted my hand that was still on her butt, I let it stay in the air, for a few seconds, liking the way Jade tensed up. My hand came down with a loud. Smack, on Jade black clad bottom. Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack. Jade was cursing at me, with every name in the book. "Jade is you keep on cursing at me I will have no choice but to wash your mouth out with soap." I said as I was continuously spanking her. Jade turns her head to look at me "Bite me" she snarled, with that I stood Jade up from my lap, and unbuttoned, and unzipped her jeans, and slid then down her long white legs, then placed her back over my knee, she was wearing black, laced, panties, her behind was a medium rose color, my hand came down on her butt, hard, she gasped and was struggling, I kept the spanks, fast, and hard. Jade was kicking her legs, and was whimpering at every few spanks, I continued to spank her for another three minutes; I stopped just for a brief moment to take her panties down. "Andre" Jade began but was cut off with a spank. Her head went back, and she gasped loudly, I spanked her again. "Andre, please, stop I will be good!" she begged "Jade you don't get to decide how long your punishment is going to be that s for me to decide." I was spanking her hard, and fast. Jade's hand went back to cover her now bare bottom, I stopped just long enough to yank her hand away, and pin it behind her back. I was spanking her for another 6 minutes, and stopped. Jade was crying hard, but not sobbing. "Stand up, and go bend over the piano." She got up from my lap, and opened her mouth to speak "Please" I grabbed her arm, and bent her over the piano; I took off my belt, and put it in half. I rested the belt on Jade, very red bottom. "Okay Jade ten with the belt and it will all be over" I reassured her. I lifted the belt. SMACK" The belt landed and a large pink welt formed on Jade's bottom. Jade jerked and moved away, with a squeal. I put her back into position, and delivered seven more. By the last two spanks of the belt, Jade was sobbing, and her whole bottom had welts. I delivered the last two on her sit spot, and she was yelling and begging for me to stop.

I put my belt back on and I helped jade stand up, she was still a sobbing mess, she put her panties back on. I waited for her put her black jeans back on but she didn't. "It hurts" she cries, I walk over to her, and take her jeans and help her put them back on. 'I know, it is meant to hurt during, and afterwards." She was still crying but not as hard as before, I sit in a chair, and gently take Jade on my lap, and she lays her head on my chest. I look down to see she was sucking her thumb. I think it's a little strange but whatever makes her feel better, I thought. "Jade do you know why you where spanked?" I asked her and she nods her head into my chest. "Because, I was mean to out fwiends." She says around her thumb. "That's right" She just gets closer in my chest, and whispers. "I be good girl" I stroke her hair, when she stops crying she sits up in my lap. "Thank you" She tells me but looks at the ground. I kiss the top of her head, and lift her from my lap. "We have a few more minutes of lunch left, let's go." She only nods, and take my hand, and hold it tightly.

When we enter the asphalt café, Jade is still holding my hand. Jade was looking at the ground letting me guide her over to our table. We reach the table, I sat down at my seat but Jade just stood there. She leans down and whispers in my ear. "I sit next to you?" I look at her, and she has tears threating to fall. "Sure" I give her a smile. "Tori do you mind if Jade sits next to me?" she gives me and Jade a weird look but agrees, and move to where jade was sitting. Jade slowly sits down next to me, and hangs onto my left arm. That's when Tori started to ask questions. "Andre why did you leave with Jade and why did it take so long?" I look at her, and I feel Jade stiffen, afraid I was going to tell. "We just had a little talk." The subject was dropped at that.

**Tori's house**

I was at Tori's house; we were talking, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I tell Tori, and she was about to get up. I open the door to see Jade, she gives me a smile. "Hey Andre, your mom told me you were here." She said, Tori gets up, and walks over to us. "Hey Jade" she says cheerfully, and Jade just waved. Jade turns to Tori. "Can I talk to Andre in private?" she asked nicely, Tori smiles at the nice Jade, and goes up stairs. "Andre" I sit on the couch, and she just stands next to the couch. "Yea" She was playing with her hair. "I was wondering" she started to trail off "I want" She stopped again, and she looked as if she was trying to say something. "Jade you can tell me anything." I tell her and she starts to cry, I quickly take her into my lap, and start to comfort her. "I want you to be my daddy." She cries. I rub her back. "What?" I say confused "I want you to act like a daddy to me." I lean her back so she is looking at me. "Why?" she was rubbing her eyes. "I never really had parents that really cared for me, and when you spanked me today, you made me feel loved, liked someone actual cared about me, and I just want to feel loved, and not have to worry about grown up thing." She said tiredly. "So you want me to treat you like a little kid?" she was playing with my shirt sleeve "Yes, like take care of me, sort of like I'm a three year old and you are the daddy." I wasn't sure about this "Jade I don't know." Her eyes are watering "Please, Andre, please" she gets up from my lap, so she is standing in front of me. "Jade, I just not sure" That's when it happened.

Jade started to cry hard she was shaking, I have never seen anyone like this she really needed someone. "Please" she whispers softly. Tori comes down the stairs "Hey guys what's if all the noise?" Tori stops when she was next to Jade, and gasped, along with Jade. "Twori I'm sorry!" Jade cries, I didn't know what was happening until I looked and saw a wet stain on Tori's floor. I look up to see Jade holding onto Tori, crying into her shoulder and Tori whispering things into her ear. The only thing I really hear is Jade asking Tori to be her mommy, I see Tori smile and she agrees to it. When Jade had stopped crying as much Tori stood her up, and held her hand and started to take her up the stairs, as Jade walked by I stopped them. "Jade, I will be you daddy." I tell her and she smiles through her tears and then Tori takes her up the stairs and into the bathroom.

**Tori's POV**

I take Jade upstairs, and into the bathroom, she has stopped crying, but was sniffing every few seconds. I start to leave the bathroom to get some clothes for Jade to wear but she grabs my arm. "Mommy, stay" is all she says, I give a nod. I take her wet jeans and panties off, and Jade bottom in red, with a few welts, I help her into the bathtub. I rise off her body, and get a towel, and wrap it around her. I take Jade into my room, I go to my closet. There is another little door in the back of my closet. I open the door, and we walk into a room that has. An oversized crib, changing table, and more, I go over to a box that is in the corner, and get a dress that has bears on it, and jade is just standing there taking everything in. I walk over to Jade, and take her to the changing table, I lift her up on it, and take off her shirt, and put the dress on he, "Mommy, why you have dis?" she ask innocently." I had a friend that went to Sherwood, and she was into this, so I told her I would help her out with it, but she moved away. I grab a diaper, and change Jade into it, and I lift her down. "Oh, well now wou have me." I give her kiss on the cheek "That's right, baby girl" She was still looking around, and she spotted the pacifiers, and she pointed to them. "Do you want one baby girl?" I go and get one for her not waiting for an answer. I get a dark purple one that had glitter, and give it to her. I lift her onto my hip as she was sucking the pacifier, with her head on my shoulder.

We go down stairs to see Andre sitting on the couch; I take Jade over to him. "Daddy" she squealed. "Well don't you just look adorable?" He tells her, and she nods "Mommy picked it ou." She states in a matter of fact tone, both Andre, and I laugh, and she crawls into the space between us. Andre looks at me "So if you Jade's mommy, and I am her daddy, does that mean we are dating?" He looks nerves, and I smile at how cute he is. "Sure does" I give him a kiss and that's when we hear Jade "Mommy, daddy, dat yucky" I pull back the kiss. "Really?" she nods, and giggles 'Uh huh" Andre, and I then start to give her a kiss attack, and she is laughing, and trying to get away from us. "Mommy, Daddy, no more!" she squeals, we both stop the kiss attack.

We were watching a movie, when I hear Jade's stomach start to growl. "Hungry" she pouts "Do you guys what a pizza?" Andre asked. "Sure that sounds good." He turn to Jade "Yeth daddy." Andre nods "I will be back in a few minutes, he takes his cars keys, gives me and Jade a kiss. When he left, it was me and Jade, I pull her into my lap. She lays her head into chest. "Jade are you hungry?" I asked. "Yeth mommy" I get up and get to the kitchen and get a bottle that was in a cabinet, and fill it with apple juice, I go back into the living room. I pick Jade up into my lap, and put the bottle to her mouth, and she starts to suck on it, I was patting her diapered bottom. I looked into her eyes, and they were filled with trust, and love. I give her kiss, and play with her hair. Andre comes back; about fifteen minutes later, to find an almost sleeping Jade. I take the bottle from her mouth and sit her up. "The food is here baby girl." She seems to wake up instantly.

After we had finished eating, Jade had started to go back to sleep, I lift Jade into my arms, and take her up stairs to her new room along with Andre. I place Jade back on the changing table, change her diaper, and but her into a sleeper. She was sleep before she was in her crib. I kiss her forehead, along with Andre. I go into my room, and get out a baby monitor, and place one in jade's room, and then one downstairs. Andre and I go back to watching TV. "I never thought I would see the day, when Jade would be dressed as a baby. And acting like one." Andre said I smile at him "Me too, but now it's like we have our own little family." Andres pulls me closer, and gives me a kiss "That's right babe." We watched TV until we both fell asleep. I go to sleep with a smile.

**Okay so here is the new story. What do you guys think? Please review. Also will be updating my other stories soon like this week. Again Please review! :)**

**xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people who are reading all of my stories. I love you guys who review but I have some news. I am thinking of taking down ALL of my stories. I don't know if I should. So I am LETTING YOU GUYS decide if I take down my stories. Just to be fair, I want to know if you guys want me to keep writing or not. The majority of anwers I get will let me know if I am taking down my stories. I love you guys again. :)**

**xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Victorious, but I do own a stuffed dolphin named Mrs. Blue. I am sorry for the lack of updates on my other stories. Here is another one-shot. I hope you guys like this one! :) . Also I am NOT going to take down my stories. I read all of your reviews and you guys made me feel better about writing so I am going to stay for awhile.**

**Jade's POV**

"Mommy?" I said as I nudged Tori in shoulder. "Mommy?" I say again "MOMMY!" I scream. Tori jumps out of her bed, and lets out a small squeak. "Okay I'm up." I smile and climb into her bed and cuddle into her side. Mommy sighs but gives me a smile, and kisses the top of my head. "What are you doing up baby girl?"I honestly don't know why I am up at almost 7:45 in the morning. "I down't no mommy" I said as I shrugged my shoulders, and cuddled into her more. I feel mommy stroke my hair, and hum softly. I feel sleep start to over take my senses.

**Tori's POV**

I watch as Jade starts to fall asleep. I knew she wouldn't be awake long after she woke me up. We had a busy day yesterday, and was out like a light when I had put her to bed. When she woke up so early I was confused as why she was awake. I get up out of bed, knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I kiss Jade on the cheek I get up, and take a shower. I get out of the bathroom, and go back into my room to make sure Jade's still asleep. She still was and I knew she was going to more then likely to be up soon. I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I start to make breakfast, that's when I hear the pitter patter of bare feet coming down the stairs. I turn to see Jade standing at the end of the stairs. Her hair was put into two tight French braids, she was wearing her favorite pajamas. "Mommy." she said as she ran over to me. "Jadelyn we do not run in this house." I scold her, she looks down at the floor. "Sowwy mommy." I give her a small smile "It's okay baby girl just don't do it again." Jade goes and sits down at the kitchen table. I go back to the stove, and flip the pancakes I am making. I place the two pancakes and cut them up for Jade, and place them in front of Jade. "Mommy woo no eawt?" Jade asks me with a hint of confusion in her voice. I wasn't really hungry at the moment. "Mommy's not hungry right now baby girl." I watch as Jade devourers the pancakes, but stops with only two more bits left. "Jade will you please finish your food please?" she pouts "I full mommy" she whines "Jade please for mommy?" Jade pouts some more but agrees "Otay mommy, but woo feed me." I smile, and take her fork and get one of the last two pieces of pancake from her plate. "Okay baby girl open up." I finish feeding Jade and take her upstairs into her room.

Jade's room is a light purple, changing table and has almost all her toys in her crib. I remind myself to put the bars on her crib a little bit higher so she can't get out. I put Jade on the changing table and change her into a new diaper. I go into her closet and take out a dark blue dress, I change Jade into the dress, and put white ribbons on the end of the end of her French braids. "Mommy want pop." I take her off the changing and onto my hip. "Where is it baby girl?" she points to her crib. "Bed" I walk over to her crib, and I see her pacifier. It is dark purple with glitter, I grab it and hand it to her. Jade gladly takes it, and puts the pacifier in her mouth. I take Jade down back downstairs, and we sit on the couch together, with Jade in my lap, sucking on her pacifier. I turn the TV on, and we sit there in a comfortable silence. I watch Jade and it reminds me of the how we starts age play.

* * *

_I was sitting in my living room watching a random show that I have never seen before because I was to lazy to change the channel. I hear a knock at the door. No one else was home so I had to get up and open the door. I swing the door open, and Jade was standing there sobbing. "Jade are you okay?" I reach my hand out motioning for her to come in. Jade walks over to the couch and just sinks into it. "Jade?" I watch not knowing what to do, I sit there next to her rubbing her back. "Tori?" Jade asks her voice horse for crying so hard. "Jade, what happened?" She sits up and moves closer to me, tears glistening in her eyes threatening to fall. "M-My dad k-kicked my out. I don't have anywhere to live." The tears start to fall again, I wipe them away. "Jade you can stay here for as long as you want." I give her a smile. "Tori, can you do a favor for me?" Jade's voice was small almost child like. "Sure Jade anything." She starts to play with her long fingers, picking at the black nail polish she was wearing. "You won't make fun of me? Right Tori?" This was so not like Jade, she would never care about what people thought about her, and no one that I knew would ever make fun of Jade. "Yea Jade I would never in a million years make fun of you. I promise."_

_Jade takes in a large breath. "Have you ever heard of age play?" Jade asked me. I was confused "No, I don't think so." she nods in understanding "How about an adult baby?" Jade looks at me with her red, puffy, eyes. "No, I haven't." Jade sighs "It's an adult that acts like a baby." She tells me "Why are you asking me this stuff?" Jade looks at the ground "I want to do age play, and have someone look after me." Why did she come to me. I asked myself. "Then why are you hear?" I say not trying to sound mean in anyway." "Because I trust you." Hearing those words made me feel happy, over joyed. Jade West trusted me. I knew I had to do this for her. "Jade, tell me why you want to act like a baby." I scoot closer to her. "Life is just to hard, I need away to escape, and forget about the real world, so why not act like a baby?" I take her hand in mine. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jade just nodded. "Okay then, you are going to be treated like a baby." Jade smiles a real smile that I have seen only once or twice. "Thank you." Is all she says, before she climbs into my lap. We sit there for seemed like hours just watching TV. Jade sitting on my lap._

* * *

I smile at the memory, Jade is still on my lap, sucking her pacifier. I give her another kiss on the top of her head. Jade looks up at me. "Mommy, I wove woo." she said around her pacifier, and cuddles further into me. "I love you too baby girl, forever and always."

**HI guys, and girls! :) As you know if you read at the top I am not going to take down my stories, I didn't know that you guys liked my stories that much. Something people might not know about me is that I just turned 14 like 3 months ago. The reason I was planning on deleting my stories, is because I am still sort of young, and I have just gotten over a really horrible relationship, and I anorexic, I cut myself, and a few family issues. I don't really know why I am telling you guys this. I am sorry for not updating my other stories. Also I am sorry that this is so sort. This was just an idea, that was sort I guess. Anyway Review please, for me. Please. Thank you all for reading my stories. :)**

**xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Victorious, but I do own a stuffed dolphin named Mrs. Blue.**

**Cat's POV**

This is something people don't really know about Jade, and I. We have been best friends since we were in diapers. Well we still are in diapers, but when we were actual babies. Jade and I have not had the best childhood ever. Both Jade and I was never noticed by out parents. Jade's parents didn't want her so they acted like she wasn't around, and I my parents always had to take care of my brother, they just sort of forgot about me. I started to act hyper, and energetic, but really I am not like that at all, and Jade well as you know she sort of turned Gothic, just to get on her parents nerves. This is our day-to-day lives.

I wake up, and look over at Jade who was still asleep, and sucking on her favorite paci. I climb out of my crib, and walk over to her. "Wake up sissy!" I yell, and watch as she slowly starts to wake up from her sleep. She climbs out of her crib and walks over to me. "Mowring sissy" We walk over to our closet, we pick out our outfits, and get dressed.

Jade walks out from the bathroom, dressed in her usual black attire, and I was dressed in a short light pink dress. That's when I heard a loud scream coming from the living room. I run, to see Jade sitting on the living room floor crying. "What hawppened sissy?" Jade crawls over to me. "I fell sissy!" I sit Jade in my lap and comfort her. "Woo otay sissy" I kiss her head, and Jade stands up from my lap. "Time to go to school Cat" She holds out her hand to me, and helps me off the floor. While Jade goes to fix her make up I go into the kitchen and make myself some breakfast, by the time Jade had finished, it was time for school.

* * *

**After school, still Cat's POV**

Jade and I walk home for yet another boring day of school. I was just glad that we had a 4 day weekend. I squeal to myself as I open the door to my house. My parents are never home always with my brother. Jade and I made our way to our room. I help Jade up on the changing table, I put the strap over Jade, I start to take off her jeans and panties. I slid a diaper under Jade's bottom and rub some rash cream on her and finally tape up the diaper. Jade waddle's over to the closet and picks out a red onzie and a black over-all dress. "Want dis one sissy!" Jade points and I get them for her, I take off her black shirt and bra, and quickly change her into the outfit she wanted, put her hair in pig tails, and give Jade her favorite paci. I change into a pull up, and a light baby blue poka dotted dress, and put my hair into pig tails. I yawn and I help Jade into her crib, and I climb into mine. That's all I remember before I fell asleep.

**Tori's POV**

I had to go over to Cat's house to give her something that she had left at my house from our last sleepover. I had never been to Cat's house before, and I will never forget what had happened when I first went. I knock on the door, nobody answers and I find the door open so I just let myself in seeing as I was a good friend to Cat. I walk around trying to find Cat that's when I heard a slight snoring coming from one of the first doors. That's when I hear footsteps coming from the room as well. I walk into her room and I was dumb founded at what I saw. There was a large changing table, big enough for an adult which now I know it was made for one. There was toys everywhere, on the floor in the two large cribs, and a rocking chair, with tons of book in the book shelf. Cat was standing there in the middle of the room not really having an expression I could read, and Jade was still asleep in the crib nearest to the door. "Cat?" She started to make small circles with her big toe on the floor, looking down as if I had scolded her. "Yea?" was her meek reply. "What is all this?" I did actually know what this was. Danny and I had done this when we were dating. I was the 'mommy' and he was the 'baby.' Weird I know.

That's when it all happened. Cat just broke down, she fell and started to cry. "W-we juswt wanted swomeone da c-cawre for us." I walk over to her, and quickly take her in my arm and go and sit in the rocking chair and rock her gently. "Cat, it's fine. It's okay I don't care if your into this stuff. Danny and I were into this stuff too. I even looked after him." I gently kiss her hair, and comfort her trying to get her cring to stop. "Woo no tink it weird?" I rub Cat's back softly. "I don't think its weird Cat, and if you ever need someone to look after y-." I was stopped when we hear Jade waking up. Jade stands up in her crib. "Sissy where awre woo?" She turns around and see us. "Vega what the hell are you doing here?" I look at Cat. "As I was saying if you two ever need anyone to look after you, i would be more then happy to." I give each one of them a smile. "So woo be wike a mommy?" Cat asked. "Yes, if that's okay with you two?" Cat nod in excitement, but Jade seems like she wants to say yes but wont. "I tawlk wif sissy, by sewlfs?" Cat says. "Sure." I take Cat off my lap and head out the door.

**Cat's POV**

"Cowme on sissy woo know woo want a mommy!" Jade looks away from me. "I do want mommy but I no no i I twust Towri be mommy." I frown and Jade climbs out of her crib and comes over to me. "Sissy pwease? Towri be niwce mommy!" I pout knowing Jade will give in and Tori will become our mommy. Jade sit there with her own small pout but finally she gives in. "Otay, Towri can be our mommy." I clap my hands and run out the door to go find our new mommy. "Mommy!" I find Tori in the living room looking at all the toys and other age play stuff that we have out. "So I'm mommy now? Where's Jade?" I forgot about Jade, She appears a few seconds later crawling over to me. "Sissy woo weft me!" She pouts more showing that she was upset with me. "I sowwy sissy. I no do it agawin."

**Tori's POV**

"Well I think it's snack time." I say, I walk over to Jade knowing she was the youngest. I hesitantly pick her up and to my surprise she wraps her arms around my neck and holds on. I move her over to my hip and I take a hold of Cat's hand and make my way to the kitchen. I set Jade down on the floor, and let go of Cat's hand. I start looking for something to give the girls but don't find anything, so I go and look for something in the pantry. I was gone no more then thirty seconds when I hear a loud crash coming form the kitchen. I run into the kitchen and I find Jade on the ground crying. I put the animal crackers on the kitchen table. I quickly walk over to her and see that there are shards of glass around her. I pick her up and sit in a chair, and rock her back and forth until she has stopped crying. I wipe all of her tears away."Cat will you please put the snack out for mommy. Please?" Cat's nods excitedly "What happened Jade?" "I cliwmbed on da counter and den I fwell. I wanna hwelp woo mommy." I give Jade a hug. "Baby girl, I hate to do this to you baby girl but I want you nose facing the corner for five minutes." I take Jade off my lap and point to the corner. "NO MOMMY NO WANNA!" Jade pout and crosses her arms. I grab Jade and take her to the corner and leave her there. "MOMMY NO!" Jade crawls out of time out and over to me and sits right in front of me. "Jade either you go into the corner right now or I can give you a spanking and then you go to time out. You can decide." Jade lets out a scream, and gets up and waddles aways, and walk after her and catch her from behind. "I think you made you chocie." I take her back into the kitchen and sit in one of the chair, and place Jade over my knee. "Mommy pwease! I be goowd girwl. No 'pank! No 'pank." I almost give in hearing Jade plea. "No baby girl, you have to learn." I give Jade three quick swats to her bottom and place her into the corner. "Stay here Jade for five minutes." I walk over and turn the timer to five mintues. I clean up the broken glass.

Cat walks over to me. "I do goowd mommy?" I pick her up and walk over to the table that she placed the snacks on. "Yes my sweet. You did an amazing job." I give her a kiss on the cheek and let her down. I hear the timer go off and I walk back into the kitchen to find Jade still in time out. I walk over to her and take her and put her in my lap. "Jade, baby girl I love you so much and what you did was dangerous. I don't want you to get huert to you understand why mommy had to punish you?" Jade clings to me "Yes mommy, snack?" I lift her on my hip. "Sure baby girl" I take Jade to the table and Cat had already eaten her snack, and trying to eat some of Jade's. "Stop right there Kitty we can get you some more you don't have to eat Jade's. Cat's smiles "Otay mommy!" I sit Jade down next to Cat and get Cat some more animal crackers. "There you go my sweet girl."

**Hi people! :) Here is the new one-shot! I'm thinking of making this one a two-shot, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? I'm working on my new story. This was going to be longer but my parent just came home and I so I have to go. *Pout* It's no fair. Well anyway. I hope you people like this one-shot. Plese review! They mean a lot to me even. Also I right now I'm in a writing mood. Just for the one-shots. So if you guys have an idea then you can suggest the idea to me. Please PM if you have an idea! REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW! Love you all. **

**xoxo **

**Selbel143**


End file.
